tale of two friends
by bookworm108
Summary: two lifelong friends get sucked into the ninjago world and find that they are needed to help the ninja but whats going to happen when they fall for the ninja and can they find the other 3 guardian ninja to save ninjago city from it's biggest threat yet .nya and llyod of on a misson for the first few chapters NINJA / OC'S R
1. Chapter 1

I in my room writing when I heard a scream I dropped everything and ran up the stairs of the abandoned building where my best friend, Anna and I live

I burst into her room but couldn't see her

"Anna? " I called

"Luna up here" said a soft voice

I looked up and my eyes widened Anna was floating in mid-air ,her flaming red hair falling on her face and her big blue eyes open wide in shock

I reached up for my friend's hand

"What happened" I asked pulling her down

"I don't know I was watching ninjago then I started floating up" she said seriously before we both burst out laughing

"Floating on cloud nine again Anna" I teased

"Hey" she said still laughing

Anna just happened to be crushing on Kai a red ninja from our favourite show, ninjago

"You know I'm just teasing you but seriously how were you flying" I asked after I stopped laughing

"I was being serious I have no clue what happened" she said "how about we forget about this and watch ninjago" she coaxed

"Fine" I said as we sat down on her bed and pulled up her laptop

_Were so lucky that my family was rich and I inherited all this money_

My parents drowned in a river when I was 7 and we have no clue what happened to Anna's family

I was knocked out of my thoughts when our laptop started to shake and glow

"What the?" Anna said before she disappeared

I tried to scream her name but before I could I was pulled into darkness


	2. Chapter 2

ANNA POV

I woke up from dust blowing in my face my head hurt

I sat up and looked around

_The desert what every happened could have brought me anywhere but no it had to be the desert_

I spotted a clump of blue and white and decided to go check it out but first I looked down at myself and screamed

"I...I'm Lego" I got over it thought "cool"

I walked towards the blue thing and fund a girl with blue hair who was wearing something similar to me realisation hit me

"Luna ...Luna wakes up…LUNA!" I screamed at my friend

She sat up shocked

"Uh ow what was that for a….holy cow were Lego" she said in shock

I frowned "how come you get blue hair"

"What "she looked down "an awesome"

"We need to get out of her…." I trailed off when I saw a shadow fall over us

Smiles found there selves on our face

"That couldn't be" Luna said

"It is "I yelled

We watched as a rope ladder fell down from the deck

"Well what are ya waiting for grab on" yelled a voice from the top

Luna and I grabbed on and started climbing

LUNA POV

I reached the top first and fell over the side of the ship

"you guys had to be so high of the ground " I murmured and got up without looking at their faces ,because I would lose it ,and walked over to Anna trying to climb over the railing

"Luna a hand pleases" she gasped

I pulled her over and looked over the side of the side

I froze

"You know how stupid you are Luna" said Anna catching her breath

I nodded slowly before someone pulled me away from the edge

"Thanks" I said before looking up at the person my eyes widened

_Cole …stays calm stay calm stay calm _

"I'm Luna" I smiled

_Best not to tell them we know who they are_

"I'm Cole this is Zane, jay and kai" said Cole

At kais name Anna was right beside me

"And I'm Anna" she said

I rolled my eyes

"Thanks for getting us out of the desert"

"What were you doing down there" asked Zane

My face fell "I don't know…Anna?"

"Neither I just woke up down their then woke you up" she replied softly

"Okay, jay goes tell sensei" said coal

Jay left then came back a few minutes later with sensei

"You two have a stage power radiating from you"

We all looked confused

"What kind of power sensei" kai asked

"I'm not sure but I think I might have an answer you two come with me"

Anna and I followed sensei to a room with weapons in it

"Do you think we might be?" Anna whispered in my ear

"I don't know" I replied

"Sit"

"Yes sensei" Anna and I said before sitting in front of him

"You're not from this world are you" sensei asked

I hesitated "no sensei" I said quietly

He nodded and dug around in a box and pulled out a scroll

"along with the 5 ninja there are 5 guardians to contrast them each not from this world " he said " the purple guardian of the air and shadows , the orange guardian of the sun and light, the silver guardian of the moon and water ,the pink guardian of feelings and illusions and the fawn guardian of nature and animals"

"Why do we have to know this "said Anna?

"because I believe I have two of them in front of me" he smiled and looked at Anna "welcome purple guardian ninja of air and shadows " he looked at me "and welcome to the silver guardian of moon and water"

I was at a loss for words us ninja wait no…GUARDIAN NINJAS

Now this was much better than the old dusty building we left behind


	3. Chapter 3

ANNA POV

_Awesome guardian ninja of air and shadows THAT'S why I was floating_

"Now you must attain your outfit and weapon" said sensei

He laid down some clothes and when he had finished two of them stated to glow the one that had a purple glow was mine I picked it up and examined it

It was a mini dress with a midnight purple ribbon along the top and bottom and black in-between I picked up the piece of fabric that was beside it and saw it was a mask

"Cool" I said

LUNA POV

I watched as Anna examined her outfit hers was glowing but none of the others were

"Sensei witch one is mine "I asked

"Yours will come eventually for now you may go"

"Yes sensei "I said leaving the room and Anna behind

I walked around the bounty until I found the deck but the guys weren't on it

I sighed they probably didn't want me around anyway. I climbed up to the top of the cabin on the deck and relaxed.

ANNA POV

I watched as sensei laid out some weapons

I was worried about Luna but I couldn't do anything at the moment

_I'll go find her once I'm done_

A pair of daggers glowed purple and I picked them up and twirled them

" you may go your room is out the door down the hallway 3rd door on the left" sensei smiled

"Thank you sensei" I walked out with my outfit and daggers and walked down the hall trying to find my room

I followed sensei's instructions and found my room

It had 2 single beds a wardrobe and 2 desks I put my gear in the wardrobe and set off to find everyone

LUNA POV

"Luna…Luna wake up" said a voice

I groaned and opened my eyes to see the black ninja below me

"Hey Cole "I said smiling "what's up"

"Dinners almost ready" he said

"Oh thanks "I said starting to climb down but missed a foot hold and fell

But Cole caught me and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks

_No he's not real I am NOT falling for a TV character_

"I uh thank Cole" I stuttered

He smiled "no problem"

He put me down carefully and we started walking inside

"Zane's cooking tonight" Cole said making conversation

"Sweet I heard he's a great cook…unlike somebody" I teased

"Hey, my cooking is fine" he defended

" ah huh sure" I laughed he stopped at a big sliding door and opened it revealing every one , including Anna , eating what looked like soup

"Luna where've you been "said my best friend enthusiastically

I laughed "I was taking a nap "I took the seat next to her and Cole took a seat across from me

I looked at who was on the other side of Anna and sure enough she had got a seat next to kai

"Don't go floating on cloud nine Anna" I whispered in her ear

I laughed and she hit me multiple times

"LUNA "she screamed

"Whoa never gotten that angry before Anna you really have it bad" I giggled

She didn't say or do anything but blush

I looked around the table .all of the ninja were looking at me like I was nuts

"I'll tell you later" I said earning a death glare from my friend

"Luna I will take you outside and dangle you over the edge of the bounty if I need to" she said calmly

Anna is my best friend but that comment shut me up because I knew she would do it I looked down at my soup and took a sip trying to ignore the laughter coming from the ninja

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After everyone had finished dinner I went outside and looked up at the night sky

I watched all of the stars flash brilliant in the darkness and soon enough all of the other had joined me even sensei wu

"A lunar eclipse will happen tonight "said sensei

"Really "I said whipping around

_If I truly am guardian of the moon and water then something should happen during the eclipse …right._

ANNA POV

We stood outside for ages waiting for the lunar eclipse

"Have you told the guys yet" Luna whispered

I shook my head "should we"

"Not until we need to you know what they thought about the samurai at first"

"Good point" I replied

"What's up with all the whispering you two. Come on the eclipse is starting" called jay

"Uhh I think I'm going to go inside its kind of cold" Luna lied

_thats a good idea with the lunar eclipse coming she might get her powers or whatever_

"Uhh yea I think I'm turning it in too" I stuttered

LUNA POV

I looked up and saw the eclipse starting

"Uh oh "I looked at my friend "too late ... ninja gonna know" I wishpered

"Sensei? " Anna said

"Let them know they would have to figure out eventually" he said

"Figure out what? "Asked kai

"Yes we have a right if it concerns us" said Zane

Sensei turned to Anna and me

"You two have got explaining to do ... but first" he gestured to the moon

It was mesmerising, I watched in as the moon beams shined on me

"LUNA" I heard a chorus of voices

"What "I murmured

"Luna you're glowing" said Anna

.

* * *

hey guys cat here remember to R&R and no not rest and resuscitation .Reveiw people

:)


End file.
